User blog:Tozza6/Félicité - Immunity Challenge 6
Hey guys! As I'm sure you will not be surprised by, it is once again time to take a look in the history books to discover some more about these wonderful islands. Following his first defeat, the leader returned back to his home island, shameful and embarrassed. After only a few months however, the chiefs were desperate to reach out to him once more and convince him to go back out on a second voyage back out to the same island. After giving strict instructions to the people to "find this man!" he was eventually found and agreed to return for a second shot. Their goal was for him to change his tactics to ensure the villagers would accept him this time. However, this was not the case. Many of his fellow voyagers were unfamiliar with his cutthroat tendencies, which allowed him to take back control again using the exact same tactics as before. Not changing his ways, however, would soon spell disaster for him as we will find out more about next time. Now, it is time to get to today's Immunity Challenge! It has been randomly decided that Dave will be sitting out for Mahé. For today's challenge, we're going to taking you all back to high school for a good old game of dodgeball. Here's how it will work: I will be creating a group hangout with all 12 of you in it. Please remember that you may only send challenge-related messages in this hangout. At any point in this challenge, you can post "Throws dodgeball at (name of person)" in the comment section below. This person must be on the other tribe. That person will have two hours to respond to your post; if they are able to dodge it within one hour, they can post "Catches (name of person that threw the ball)'s dodgeball" and make whoever threw the ball lose a life. If they post in the second hour, they can simply say "Dodges Dodgeball", and no one loses a life. If they don't post within two hours, the dodgeball automatically hits them, and that person will lose a life. Each person has three lives, which means you will take three hits to be eliminated. You may only throw a dodgeball at one person at a time until that ball has either been caught or hit the target. Once you lose all three lives, you can no longer throw a dodgeball. However, if you choose to do so, you may post "protects (name of person)", and any balls thrown at that person for the next two hours can be caught by you. The person you protect must be on your tribe. However, if you do not catch a ball thrown at the person you protect, the ball will hit you instead and you will lose a life. If you choose to protect someone who has a ball currently being thrown at them, you may catch it (as long as it's been less than two hours), though no matter what, the person who threw it will not lose a life as a result (even if you caught it within the first hour). Each person in the challenge may only use their protection once for one of their tribe members. You cannot do this if you have been eliminated. IF YOU CHOOSE TO PROTECT SOMEONE, YOU MAY NOT REVOKE IT! *Bhutan flashbacks* Here's the link to the challenge document that will updated throughout the day: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/11Eg7hipTpXh-_HXUoQFSpImMU8c0fwhBrle7UUHC4gY/edit?usp=sharing (Yes, I recognise that I completely copied Aishia's design. All credit goes to her!) Since Isastar's partner has bought her a Tribal advantage, she will begin with 5 hearts rather than 2. Whichever tribe knocks out the most people by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow will win immunity. If there is a tie, the tribe with the most collective lives left will win. If there is still a tie, then the tribe that knocked out the last person will win immunity. If you have any questions, be sure to ask! Good luck! Category:Blog posts